thelastsovereignfandomcom-20200214-history
Secrets and collectibles
Introduction What is this page and how to use it? This page is intended to show you every little secret that the community has found about the game. That means it have pretty big spoilers for all the published part of the game and even hints of yet unreleased events. So if is your first time playing the game, maybe it would be a good idea not to check thoroughly this page, because it could cause that you enjoy the game less. But that is up to you. If you're still here, have fun! If you want to know when you can get a specific piece of equipment or a weapon, your best bet is to use the Find function of your browser and introduce the name. If you don't find it, and you think that it should be here, let us know in the comments section. __TOC__ Secrets If you know any other secret not listed here, please share with the community leaving a comment or (better yet) editing this page. Withered Mountains First visit *Don't forget to take the Equipment of Altina and Kai.The Shimmering sword is particularly important, since it's a collectible item. *You can find a Magic Orb, in a red chest in the room to the right. Second visit *You can get a Crown of Lust. *Every resident you convince adds to a vote pool, there's 3 possible outcomes. (For an easier breakdown, there's enough points to get the best result even if you take the succubus couple's supplies.) **Most (29 or higher) support you netting your Army +3 to Size, +1 Quality and +5 RPs to Yarra/Qum. **Half (15 or higher) support you netting your Army +2 to Size and +3 RPs to Yarra/Qum. **Failure (less than 15) to get any support. First Visit *In your house, you will find a letter from Robin, your adopted daughter. *Also, inspect the painting of Wendis. *In the church, there is a chest that contains a whole Soldier uniform,Bronze Tier: Sword, Shield, Helm and Armor. in the west room. *Also you have the opportunity to get some experience (70 exp) sparring with the two soldiers. In the forest *There is an Iron Shield on a skeleton. Second Visit *As Yarra you can have an encounter with Ina (Simon's neighbor). *Also, you can have some fun with the priestess that checks auras. *Also, recheck the painting, funny lines with Yarra. *It's possible to gain a (small) amount of affection points with Yarra here by doing most/all of "Yarra's benign manipulation". Specifically, 12 points progresses the storyline, every point above it adds 1 point to Yarra's affection. A maximum of 2 points can be gained. Third Visit *In your house, you see a letter appear from nowhere, from an old friend called Wynn (a possible party member?). In the forest again *There are some Gauntlets on a skeleton. *Don't forget to check the other forests before going in Varia's forest for easy exp. *A funny self exploding slime will give you slime stuff. On the road to the Merchant Camp *It's possible to gain 1 relationship points with Aka, Yarra and Qum by cleaning up the road almost entirely(it's possible to leave one log behind.), specifically the player requires 15 points to continue the storyline and 20 to get the bonus relationship. In Stineford This is the area with more little secrets to investigate during the Chapter 1. Have fun! In the Slums There are various things that you could do in the Slums to get just a bit of exp, cash or ProN. *Failed Ambush: if you go the Infested House (for instance) by the shortest route, you have an encounter with some desperate bandits (69 exp). *Fight in the bar: there're four suspicious guys honest citizens that, courteously questioned, react with uncalled violence (311 exp). *Store: in the unnamed bar, there is a cloaked guy that sells you the Thief's Pin for 1100. It's the only place where you can get it.Before you arrive at Aram. *Qum's job: after you have hired at least one prostitute, you can make her work as a prostitute (with groups) for 5000 ProN. However you lose 10 RP with Qum and also: *Secret key (Slaver's warehouse): There is a thug that only wants to live. If you spare him (recommended), he will give you a key. Try to open the left cage and you will learn that you need a special key to open it. After a productive conversation with your new friend, he will give it to you (you would find a Slave's Pin in the chest). If you kill him, you can get two swords (so it's a bit of tradeoff). *Easy Money: Don't forget to take all the shields, swords and axes on the walls. In the Merchant District At the inn near the entrance you should check for jobs and do the rat killing one. 100 Sx and many interesting gear (iron tier) and items. In the Orc Farm *Return there to get a free Iron Armor in a safe that was previously blocked by a corpse. *If you go there with Hilstara you can Dominate orcs and augment the quality of your army from 1 to 2. If you're alone then you will have to fight them. Sewers Dungeon You can find a shining sword near a dead end (you can barely see the shining point) and a Mage's Pin there in a corpse near the exit. There's also a sexy lingerie in a safe. The Mine Before removing the seal don't forget to pull a lever to open a gate in a room after the seal for a Steel Armor. Because after removing the seal you can't go back to do so and after defeating the boss you can't go there anymore. At the academy *An embarrassing situation: if you check the top shelf in the library (near the green-haired guy), you will find an Erotic Book (you will see it in the Key Items section). In the classroom's area there is a girl looking for it. Give it to her and you will get a Shimmering Bracelet. *Dialogs are quite different with or without Robin in your party, my advice meet all people and check books before doing Robin Quest and do it again once Robin is in your group (no extra exp, just good lines). *Isn't worth mentioning but Qum D'umpe will find 5 Sx with the books. *You can have a theological discussion with the nun but only before Robin Quest. *If Hilstara is in your group you gain one extra fight during Robin quest so recruit her before going there. *If you wait for the third invocation of demons before killing the boss you gain extra exp. Other If you play smartly and get 60k Sx (Sell the potions, get Orcent a girl and so on), you will get a unique response from Megail: *You can get a Mystic Sphere from the dead body of one of Red Mercenaries. *There is a skeleton in one of the dead ends after you fall. Search it to get a Slave's Pin. *There is a fallen knight near the Ogre. Search the body to get a Dwarven Helm. With all the Investments, there seems to be few secrets here. During the Coup During this part you find an interesting Pin (Barrier's Pin) on a corpse in the palace. After the Coup Robin's investigation: the special powers that Trin shows during the Coup has gotten Simon intrigued, so he asks Robin to investigate them. You can get some RP points with Robin and Trin. Outskirts The clothes and the potions shops are the only shops where you can sell your gear in the town in this part of the game. Reval's Warehouse Mission Don't forget to take the swords12 Iron Swords. in an open crate.More free money. Yeah! Several crates also contain valuable gear (Shining Armor, Steel Axe). Aka's route *There is an ambassador that occupies the suite that your group was using. He challenges you to better the capital before he leaves. You accept of course. As you progress doing things the dialog changes twice. *You can only deal with Janine's uncle before you finish with all the Yhilin factions.(source) Concretely, he disappears after you finish that quest. *In the Mines if you catch the running guys, they will give you a key that opens a little warehouse. Inside you will find a Large Health Potion, a Large Mana Potion and a Tower Shield. * If you complete the four different exams during the second trials in the Order of Yhilini Thaumaturgy, you get Yhilini Mage Cap. If you revisit the last trial chamber, you will have the opportunity to test a new model of constructs.Boss battle * Once you have cleared the mine, you can give your Entrance Mine Papers to a guy in the Petitions House. (The maxim number that you can get is six.) Big Man You can do a bounty quest in this update (read about it in the Outskirts' billboard). The target is a man called Big Man, and he is some kind of kingpin. You can find him in a house with a wall on the right side of the lower town. You have the option to copy him (his new attitude will help the neighborhood) or to take the reward (1000 Sx). If you chose to copy him, you get the Iron Robes from the clerk in the Patriot's Bar just by talking with him.Only available if your version of Altina is the Reshaped one. The Fighting Club There is an optional content in this miniquest, provided that your Altina follows the cockwhore path.Or you had chosen not to recruit her. After, Aka has convinced the customers of the Kingsmen barYou can find it south of the of the Sealed Tower in Lower Town. to reach an agreement with the elves, leave the bar and return to talk with the guy with the red hair seated at one table. He will tell you about the The Fighting Club in the Old Bar.You can find it near the entrance of the Lower Town. If your Altina follows the other path, you have to go there yourself and explore the Old Bar. In both cases you can participate in a sort of Club fight. You will get 850 Sx, 1061 XP plus a Duelist's Pin from three individual fights: beware that the third one could be tough, although your opponent can be poisoned. If you have reached an agreement with the Kingsmen, return to the their Bar and speak with him again to get a Rune Armor. The Cult You receive some information regarding a mysterious cult in Ari-Yhilina by reading a warning in the Outskirts' billboard. To progress further, you have to talk with a woman with a blue dress and a headband near the start of the area. The clues that she gives you, will guide you to your favorite smuggler in the Merchant Quarter. He will provide you with the localization of the Coven. Return to the lower town and check the building below the tower. The entrance is on the left side. Check the warehouse and you will find the hidden basement. Follow the only possible way. Once you have found the Coven listen to their history (don't forget to talk with each member separately). After that, if you decide to help them you have two fights (the second is a Boss one) and you have your reward: a personalized Robe for Altina or for Robin (you choose). Also, you request that they contact Janine if there is something that you could do for them. It remains to be seen what will happen after that. The Inquisition There is a woman outside of the Cathedral that talks to you about The Inquisition's abuses. Apparently, there had been various incidents between members of the Inquisition and some of the mages in the lower town. You can see one of these incidents to the right of the warehouse in an alleyway. After your intervention, go to see Sarai (she is in a reunion with Andra) and that is all. Andra will overreact and the pressure on the mages will be eased... for now. House Jade employees They can be found in the following locations (once you have visited the Clearinghouse): #The halfling in House Rose.It's not necessary to copy her, she can be persuaded. #Three clerks at the Pub in the Merchant Quarter. #The clerk that lives in Lower Town can be found near the Big Man hideout. #The Aramite one can be foundTo get the Aramite clerk, you have to go into the room on the right bottom side with the silver haired man behind the huge desk, he'll mention said clerk and then and only then will the Aramite clerk appear in the tents. Source. in the Outskirts concretely in the tents that you never used. #The chief of clerks: talk to Megail for advice, go back to house Jade to identify him then he can be found in the Bank. #Andrew, the loan shark, after you have met him in House Jade, you have to talk with the Zirathian in the Palace's kitchen,She will give a clue about his localization. visit the house Jade and eavesdrop on the conversation. After that go to the lower town, and locate the alleyway. After a brief fight, copy him and rescue the ingenuous Zirathian.You can find her in the kitchen later. #You can copy the old clerk who says that he wants to buy a painting. He can be found in the House Rose district, in the gentlemen club that sells paintings. Check the king's painting twice and you will have the (one time?) opportunity to copy him. In total, there are nine possible targets.Both Andrew and the Kingsmen's clerk help you in your social standing. That is already tangible, during Megail's trip to the bank (betatester: my 5 favourite ones: copy andrew because it's your prime target, persuade the halfling because it's free, the chief of clerks because Megail says so, the Aramite because you he may be a future contact in Aram that may or may not be useful and the old clerk because he's a king's nostalgic, maybe a future contact/spy with king's men since the portrait of the king is their symbol). So in my opinion (lostone2) I will go for the KingsmanJanine explicitly says that the Kingsman will always be enemies of her reign. and the predator. On the other hand, I won't go against the three clerks (among other things because they are a pack) or the clerk that lives in the Lower TownI haven't any good reason, only a gut feeling.. Of course, I would convince the halfling instead of copying her. For the rest, I don't have any strong feelingsAlthough the Aramite one is intriguing, can he be used as a part of Megail's plan.. (Rafael367: I prefer to do Andrew since Aka tells you to, chief of clerks because Megail suggests we target him, the Aramite clerk because he's a useful double agent, the Kingsman clerk because he's another useful double agent, and then persuade the halfling as betatester suggested. I won't copy the one in the slums because they have it bad enough already down there. I also leave the group of 3 alone, mostly because by the time I remember them I don't have enough potential copies left, but also because they don't have any other benefits.) The Ari-Yhilina mine There is a third option to solve the mine situation, instead of helping a Noble House. In the Lower Town, you can meet an elfOutside of the elf village. that has invented a spell that can be used to shut down the rift or amplify the effect rendering the mine useless for nobles. If you choose to fight the up most pit guardians and then choose "amplify" you have to beat a concrete demon.Check the bosses page to learn more details & strategy about it. Be careful as no healing allowed before fight. In this route, you don't get the 10000 ProN and your employer will hate you. Maybe a good choice in the long run since it will stop the noble house infighting ... But in any case, we will have to wait and see how the situation develops. In the fortress *You can find a Crumbled Tome in a pile of paper. *Don't forget that you can exit and take some rest in the succubi village if you're low with MP. *There is an apparently inaccessible room in the first floor, but you can check it by going to the second floor. You will not be able to return there so check the 2 coffins in a row. Found a brutal whip in the second one. As an anecdote, it's the very first first time that Megail helps in a dungeon-related matter.She is the one with the rope. You can wait until Carina joins you to do this part for some extra exp. *There is a Large Mana Potion in the basement.You can also check the objects in that room to read some funny lines. *In a safe on the upper floor you will find a Steel Dagger, a Steel Axe and three Whips. Fighting the Horde *The Horde Orcs(and only these) drop steel weapons rarely depending on the weapon they're holding.It's a 1 in 10 chance for any steel weapon, you will also get iron weapons and iron or leather armors at a 1:5 rate *Group 2 has a chance for a sword and/or a claw. *Group 3 has a chance for a axe and/or a dagger. *Group 4 has a chance to drop any of the above steel weapons. *Group 5 has a chance at an axe and/or a dagger. *Group 6 has a chance at an axe, a claw, and/or a dagger. In the border *In the very first dungeon, there is an ambush waiting for you. You can play straight it out (and spend your last explosive) or you can be devious. First you have to detect the ambush. Once that is done, there is a rope on the ground.Right to a skeleton, on the right side of the screen. Take it and go to a tree on the left side (there is a stuck boulder nearby). Interact with it to send Varia to explore and she will unblock the road for you. Use the rope stairs to rush the bandits. * Bounty hunter list: the target of the bounty only appears if you have read the warrant, so on your first run you can read and resolve them one by one to be sure that you won't suffer any confusion (or you can read all of them at once and remind their location on the warrant). * You can get the Eustrin papers (necessary for the guards to let you go to Eustrin) for free. Decline the offer of the shop owner then go to the bounty desk. Regular bounty hunters can have papers apparently, provided that they have done bounties by a value equal or higher to 7500 (it makes some sort of sense, because you can trap wanted people there). * Once you have completed all the bounties available (one way or the other), the owner will offer you an ownership. He offers no profit with the proposal (though the investment results in a small one) but you gain some sort of social control. The sum necessary is 20000 Sx (that is a first!). Before you spend that kind of money, you should know that you'll find pretty expensive (and interesting) weapons & equipment in Ari-Yhilina during Aka's path. * The bounties are: ** Bandits in the hills of the south: already done. Just pick the flier and collect your prize (500). ** Unknown bandits: they can only be captured by the dominated version of Varia (1000). Otherwise, you can only take them dead (500). ** Bounty Widower: not doable, a mysterious guy will claim it (4000). It's strongly suggested that we will meet him again. ** The Rockhounds: you take them out on your way to Aram. Just collect the money (5000). ** Another joke about brooms. Megail has no sense of adventure. ** Rapist: to trap him, you have to climb the hill behind him (500). Otherwise, he outruns you. ** Wannabe bandit: the only difficulty is to find him, but it's pretty straightforward. After you take him in custody, you appear outside of the headquarters. Can only be captured by the reshaped version of Varia. Don't forget to go inside to take the warrant ant bounty (1000). ** The forger: not completable (yet?). ** Illegal goods: you find a package in the southern hills. It's not recommendable to open it. In any case, it's a trap. When you enter the headquarters (you get the deposit money: 500), you meet a mysterious unnamed man. ** Serial fraudster: you will find her trying to con the Dwarves in Eustrin (500). She is woman talking to a redhead dwarf. Don't forget to go back to the office to take the warrant and claim the bounty because when the deal is done it's over. ** The magekillers: they can be found in the right part of the southern hills, near a tree. After you interact with them, they will try to ambush you in a narrow cliff. They are pretty tough customers. They use magic attacks (with Poison among them), so it's probably better if you equip Hilstara, Carina and Varia with Thief Pins. After you defeat them (they fly the scene: will they return?), you will see an h-scene (Carina).The scene with Carina is actually the better part of the reward, as seeing the portion of this scene on Simon's Path grants him an extra 2 days in the Orgasmic Empire. Go and get your reward (2000). ** Sandstrider: not completable (yet?). The Gathering *The first night when you talk with your room attendant, if you ask for Room service you get three Lust Draught potions. *Don't forget to examine all the chestsJust don't expect to find many useful things there, although the Fetish Cats Ears are nice. On the other hand you have the chance to collect some exp and Sx in some easy fights. that you see during your visit to the breeding rooms as Orcent fights, minus the one in the succubus' room, she doesn't want to lose her things. Or the normal jewelry *lol*. In Balia's laboratory you will find a useful Orc Collar, specially versus enemies with magical attacks. *In the Succubus Hunt you can get the following: *#A Ghenalese Collar.The loot from the fight seems to be randomized: you can get as much as two Collars and two Silk whips, in addition to the two butterflies that always drop. Whips are actually the rarest drop here. *#A Gag Ball, only available after the hunts starts, you can find it in the blue chest in the fortified camp.For what the hell need Succubi competing Succubi a Ball Gag? Oh the images that comes to mind.... *#Once you have got 10 ButterfliesYou can't trigger this fight otherwise., go fight with the static Succubus in the top left of the forestTry to leave this fight until very near the 15:00 mark. to get a Chainmail Bikini. Yarra's Flirt skill is pretty useful in this fight. *#A lot of prestige from her fellow succubi to Yarra. It would probably be relevant later. *During your visit to the Balia's rooms, you can get a Huge Lust Draught potion. *In the Endgames, you can get different results in function of your performance: **No reward; **Elegant whip; **Worn whip. Simon's stay *The default maximum number of days is 100, doing well in Yarra's Chapter raises it by 1 or 2, fighting the Mage Killers in Megail's Chapter raises it by 2 and finally, getting the tentacle scene in Aka's chapter raises it by another 2. This makes the absolute maximum number of days 106 (technically 112 if you do the smuggling quest on day 105. .. Not that this is a smart idea mind...) *There are some hidden stats playing a great role in this part of the game: *# See this section on this page for Simon's stats. *# For Simon's self improvement check these parts on this page. *# Your companion on this part of the game, Nalili, also have a hidden stat. *# Lastly, check this list to learn how to improve her mood. *When you talk to the Philon's ambassador, Lexande, be aware that if you don't accept his offer the first time, the price of his services is doubled later.From 500 to 1000 Sx. Choosing the most negative option locks his offer out entirely. *Once that you have reached a certain pointIt could be related to the matureness of her daughter. in your relationship with Esthera you can open the red chest (to find the Worn Whip!) in her suite and have a revealing conversation about her past. She takes this item to the Gathering so make sure to do it early on. Missing office workers *First one is in the top left corner of this floor by the stairs going up to the baths and past the archive. *Second (and 3rd) are on the 3rd floor past the baths in the top right corner. *Third, (technically 4th), is in the basement, in the dungeon below the 1st floor armory. *Last, (5th...), is on that same floor, but this time you need to take the hallway below the magic room to reach it. This is where the empress's cache is later. Once you had located all of them, talk to their Supervisor to get a a free Lust Pastry. Fighting Club Remember that all your party members get the exp, even if they are dead at the end of the fight. #The first fight is 3 Lust Spawns and a Lurid Scorpion. Winnings 75 Sx & 796 exp. #The second fight is 5 Orgasmic Wasps. Winnings 200 Sx & 625 exp. #The third fight is a Lustgoyle, a Renthnoran Bear, and a Sex Toy. Winnings 720 Sx & 762 exp. #The fourth fight is a Consuming Desire. Winnings 1600 Sx & 1270 exp. When Nalili reaches level 14 you are able to participate in the tag team matches. #The first fight is 2 succubus. Winnings 350 Sx & 543 exp. #The second fight is 2 succubus. Winnings 810 Sx & 773 exp. #The third fight is the black succubus, its possible to win without the Dominate skill (in the fight you gain 25 SP and Dominate will stun her for 3 turns), but it really penalizes you.You take 10 days to defeat her, drops Esthera's Mood by 10 and Nalili lose all her maturity points. Winnings 2000 Sx & 666 exp. Smuggling Quest If you talk to the head succubus in the Office Room when she is behind her desk, she will allude to a smuggling problem. This will cause a succubus near the slave market to appear. Talk to her and then talk to the green haired succubus in front of the cafe and you will be taking down the smuggling operation. To the north is 2 thugs and another thug that will point your south. Behind the crates in the top-left square is a hidden chest that contains 3 Lust Wines. To the south is another thug and the boss succubus, not a hard fight at all. Nalili will ask you what to do with the humans and you can either deport or enslave them. Neither option changes your relationship with Nalili, but it does however, improve the mood of Esthera if you choose to enslave them. They become "sex slaves" and Nalili believes they will be very happy. Training Grounds Once Nalili has joined the party, you can leave the Palace and get access to this area: *Train Nalili: 500 exp for Nalili (1 day). *Spar with Nalili:It increases the body points for Simon. 150 exp for Simon and 250 exp for Nalili (1 day). To the left there are enchanting crystals where you can fight a charged Nalili for 500 exp for both Nalili and Simon. You can laterAfter getting the Cleavage Skill for Nalili. fight a supercharged Nalili for 2101 exp for Simon and 1000 exp for Nalili. Training Ideas: *Cleavage: gives 500 exp to Simon and 1500 exp to Nalili. (Requires Nalili to have done 3 maturity events). *Dominate: gives 500 exp for both Simon and Nalili. (Requires you to have defeated first two succubi opponents, but not engaged the elite).Technically you can get this if you lose, or beat her, but this is the least painful route. *Unified Strike: gives 750 exp to Simon and 500 exp to Nalili. (Simon needs 10 body points for this). *Corrupt: gives 500 exp for both Simon and Nalili. (Requires defeat of all monsters in the fighting club). *Intensive training: gives 1000 exp to Simon and 500 exp to Nalili. (Requires days to be 50+). *Support Slaves: coverts King's Rebuke, Battlefield Medicine, Rebuke, and Shared Endurance into a single skill. (Requires access to the Empress's Training Ground). *Lust Renewal: converts Suppress Lust into a more useful form. (Requires 5 mental/sex training). *Increase SP gain: Increases the rate at which Simon gains SP in battle. (Requires 15 mental/sex training). *King's Aura: gives Simon an ultimate buff. (Requires 25 mental/sex training). *Don't miss the dialogue between Carina and Nalili in the waypoint. Not only it's hilarious, but it boosts their RPs. *You can read some hilarious pickup-lines if you choose to visit the Blademasters Guild in the Military District and, after the cutscene, try to talk with the expert Blademaster. Vhala has fun lines too so don't forget to do it when she's in your group. *There is a guy trying to sell his store, but the party is not interested: their loss, no doubt. But maybe someone wants it... The Summit The four threesomes Just to clarify, the order in which you do them is irrelevant. * In the Silver Stump (a dinner in the Merchant District) you can trigger a sex scene if you choose to lunch there (it costs 200 Sx). The lunch also heals your party.This was at request of a fan of the game, AGamerPassingBy: Link. * Once you have cleaned the basement of the Givini house, you can trigger a threesome scene with Simon, Aka and Nalili if you interact with the bed. * If you revisit the Gardens of Steam and you choose to Reserve an entire side (500 Sx) in the left building, you trigger another one, this time with Carina and Hilstara. * If/when you make a donation to the Order of Silence and gain access to the Empty Lot zone (see above if you have any trouble finding it), you can enter the tent. Varia and Yarra will have some quick and dirty fun with Simon. If you are able to find them all, you get a final orgy scene (it adds some RPs to everyone in the Harem but Megail). Silver Stump *In the billboard, you can find a new Quest: Steamy Encounters. *Once that you have donated any amount (from 10,000 to 100,000) to the Order of Silence, you can find Sir Bartholomew here. Talking with him opens a new area outside Ardford: the Empty Lot. There are slimes around there but more interesting is to review the building: it triggers a fight with a semi-boss called Orichal Snail. Not terribly difficult, as it's vulnerable to Lightning and Poison. It gives you 1891 XP and 588 Sx. There are some slimes (as obnoxious as ever) if you're interested. *A table is occupied by a pair of Chosen (working as a team!), though one of them shows some un-Chosen-like thoughtfulness. (The Vinario ambassador later takes the third chair on their table.) You can learn what happens with them if you visit the Empty Lot. *The guy from the unnamed bar in Stineford's Slums is visiting. Converting ProN to Sx It can be done in the Ardan Bank (top left of the Business District) but you only have one chance. You're converting at loss, and here are your options (lower figure is available after you became a Core lender in bank): *5000 Sx: it costs 7500 (6000) ProN. *10,000 Sx: it costs 15,000 (12,000) ProN. *20,000 Sx: it costs 30,000 (24,000) ProN. There are no penalties or gains in terms of RPs for doing this operation. The Hole You get the following stuff from this section: a Steel Shield and a Steel Sword (the first non-random such find) and a Thug's Orb outside of the prison. Inside, if you check the bones from Dari's cell you will find some Health Potions and some money. The Forge *In various chests: 2 Health Potions, a Revival Potion, an Unperson Charm, a Heavy Helm, an Ice Charm, a Steel Armor and 1000 Sx. *Containment cell: If you breach the wards without destroying the failsafe, you get 2 Revival Goos, a Shining Sword, 3 Mana Potions, 2250 Sx, An Ardan Helm, 3 Health Potions and An Unperson Circlet. If you partially destroy the wards, you only get part of it: 2 Revival Goos, a Shining Sword, 2250 Sx and 3 Health Potions. The fight is different in function of your choice. Secret Stats The following section dissects a part of the hidden mechanisms that make the game so rich in possibilities, so I suggest that you read it only if you're a completionist. Simon Simon has three secret stats that you cannot actually check, but affect some outcomes later on. Economy :+1 getting Robin's potions license. :+2 investing in Megail's secret plan right after you rescue her. :+5 investing in Yhilin bank by the start of chapter 2. :+1 investing in Premium Steel by the start of chapter 2. :+1 investing in Bridge Repair by the start of chapter 2. :+2 investing in Mine Processing by the start of chapter 2. :+1 investing in Ardoheim Magic Trade before the end of Megail's path. :+1 investing in Yhilin Supplier before the end of Megail's path. :+1 investing in Aram Supplier outside bounty office. :+2 investing in Eustrin manufacturer. :+2 investing in Eustrin processing. :+2 investing in Eustrin supplier. :+3 finishing Chapter 2's free travel section with under 16 days on the counter. ::'-OR-' :+2 finishing Chapter 2's free travel section with 16-29 days on the counter. ::'-OR-' :+1 finishing Chapter 2's free travel section with 30-49 days on the counter. :+2 invest in Ivalan bank in Ardford. :+5 join Merchant Guild. :+1 resolve the Givini crisis by bringing back the mirror. :+2 Invest in Naval Guild. :+1 Help the Knights of Sx clear the walls. :+1 Invest in the restaurant. :+3 Invest in the Bank at 1M ProN. ::'-OR-' :+4 Invest in the Bank at 800k ProN. ::'-OR-' :+5 Invest in the Bank at any price at or below 600k ProN. Max legit value by start of Simon's Path - 25 Social :+1 investing fighting corruption by the start of Chapter 2. :+1 finish the noble figurines quest. :+1 turn in all 6 mine papers in Aka's Path. :+1 buy the bounty office in Aram. :+5 finish Chapter 2 in 15 days or less. ::'-OR-' :+3 finish Chapter 2 in 16-29 days. ::'-OR-' :+2 finish Chapter 2 in 30-49 days. ::'-OR-' :+1 finish Chapter 2 in 50-69 days. ::'-OR-' :'-1' finish Chapter 2 in 100 days or more. :+1 On Simon's Path, pay Lexande to train you in diplomacy. :+1 Don't fall for any of the Ardan ambassador's games, and talk to him after the last vote. :+2 Join Merchant Guild. :+1 Resolve the Givini crisis by bringing back the mirror. :+1 Invest in the bank at or below 400k ProN. Max legit value by start of Simon's Path - 9, (16 after). Religion :+2 clear the slavers for Carina in Stineford. :+1 invest in Shrine Renovation by start of Chapter 2. :+1 finish Chapter 2 in 15 days or less. :+1 finish Magical Rifts quest in Ardford. :+2 invest in the Ivalan Bank in Ardford. Max legit value by start of Simon's Path - 4 Orgasmic Empire training During Simon's stay in the Orgasmic Empire, he has the opportunity to gain additional skills. There are two separate hidden stats, one for each kind of skills: physical and sexual. Physical training: * From Exercising in your bed during the first days. * From Sparring with Nalili in the Spar Area."Train Nalili" doesn't give Simon any training points. So once more you have to make a choice, in this case between raw XP and gaining an extra skill. * From any Training Ideas that result in gaining a Skill in the Spar Area. * From sparring with enhanced Nalili in Spar Area.I believe this gives more than 1 point. * From Training Simon in the palace armory. * From Moving the crates at the docks. * NO POINTS from fighting Obnoxious Slimes, the smugglers, and in the Arena Fights. The maximum in this category is 10 points. This value unlocks Unified Strike. Mental/sexual training: *From Meditating in your bed. *From Helping the Lamia prisoner (+3). *From having sex in the Crimson Bordello.Depends of the teacher. *From the lessons in the secret basement.This one gives 5 at the cost of 3 days. *NO POINTS from paperwork and any other Sex Scenes. The maximum in this category is 25 points. 5 points unlock Lust Renewal, 15 points are necessary for increased SP gain, 25 points unlock King's Aura. Focuses Simon gains focuses with shard contaminated people or shard bearers he has slept with. Focuses add extra days to his path. * Aka around day 28. * Carina just before the Empress leaves. * Esthera (no image but she's in sight). Countries Each country has a hidden stat as well, this seems to be the economic well-being of the country as affected by Simon'sOr the rest of the party, most notably Aka. actions. Yhilin The early available investments must be completed by the time you leave the city for the first time in Chapter 2 to count. *'+1' Bank. *'+2' Bridge repair. *'+2' Mine processing. *'+1' Fight corruption. *'+1' Yhilin public works.Only before the Reunion, not after. *'+1' Copy Andrew in slums to save Zirantian. *'+1' Copy Kingsman clerk in fancy Rose quarter shop. *'+1' Turn in 3-6 mine papers. *'+2' Upgrade Yhilin public works after the Reunion.Assuming you have the 1st level already *'+1' Help the Ghenalon advisor in exchange for his vote. *'+1' for joining Merchant Guild. Max legit value - 12You only need 6 here for the extra 5000 ProN, (10 000 in total), from the bank on Megail's path. Poverty This is a measure of how much you've helped the poor people of Yhilin.(Janine relationship checks +1 for 5, +3 for 10, and +5 for 15 or above) *-1 if you copy the house jade clerk in the slums. *'+1' if you talk to the halfling clerk but choose not to copy her, (or -1 pt for copying). *'+1' if Cock-whore Altina speaks to elder after Kingsmen. ::'-OR-' *'+2' if Reshaped Altina speaks to elder after Queensmen. ::'-OR-' *'+3' if Reshaped Altina leaves temporallyShe only does that if her relationship with Simon is pretty low. the party to join the elves in Yhilin. *'+1' if you killed Big Man. ::'-OR-' *'+3' if you copied him. *'+2' if you copied Andrew in slums. *'+3' if you resolved mine situation using slums option. *'+1' if you spoke to Sarai about the inquisition threatening slums mages. *'+1' for the 1st cult summoning spell. *'+1' for the 2nd cult summoning spell. Max legit value - 15You don't seem to be able to get above 15, and you lose Altina definitely for even getting that. (No leeway). Aram *+1 for buying Bounty Office. *+1 for cloning Aram clerk. *+1 for joining Merchant Guild. Max legit value - 3 Eustarin *+1 for Dwarven manufacturer *+1 for Dwarven processing *+1 for Dwarven supplier *+1 for Dwarven Embassy *+1 for joining Merchant Guild. Max legit value - 5 Ardoheim *+3 for investing in Eustarin Embassy in Megail's path. *+2 for finishing the Magical Rifts quest in Ardford. *+3 for joining Merchant Guild. *+1 for investing in Crystal Refining. *+2 for completely resolving the Givini mission by bringing back the mirror. *+2 for investing in Naval Guild. *+2 for helping the Knights of Sx clear the walls. *+1 for any investment amount in Order of Silence. *+1 for investing in the restaurant. *+2 for investing in the Sanitation Mages. *+1 for gaining the respect of the Ardoheim ambassador at the Summit. *+5 for an investment in the Ardoheim bank at any price. (20 rating needed here for best result). Max legit value - 25 Ghenalon *+1 for helping the ambassador in exchange for his war vaults vote. *+1 for joining Merchant Guild. Zirantia *+1 for being honest with the ambassador and then talking to him after the last vote is done. *+1 for joining Merchant Guild. Darghelon *+1 for joining Merchant Guild. Gheldaron country, unknown if you can actually raise this Tatseni *+1 for joining Merchant Guild. Stenai *+1 for joining Merchant Guild. Target Ratings The game uses RPGMaker VX Ace's standard TGR system. This means that the base chance of each person being targeted is based on the sum of the party's tgr (x person's tgr / party's tgr = chance to be hit):- Simon = 110% tgr Altina = 90% tgr Yarra = 90% tgr Qum = 80% tgr Robin = 70% tgr Varia = 90% tgr Carina = 70% tgr Hilstara = 110% tgr (additionally, Shieldwall amps this by 10 times which is effectively 1100% TGR) Both Chosen = 110% tgr Anyone not mentioned has base (100%) tgr. So Carina in a party of Simon, Hilstara, Nalili and Carina for example has 70/110+110+100+70 or slightly less than 18% chance to targeted by enemies. This plummets to about 5% if Hilstara has Shieldwall up. Inbuilt Resistances Every character has some innate resistances to stats(or weaknesses in Orcent's case...), of particular interest is Simon literally nullifying the Drunk state making things like Mana Wine and Lust Wine useable on him. The rest of the party has minor(10% to 25%) resistance to sex skills and several of them resist lust related statuses. Listing them all seems a bit unnecessary. Succubi take 25% additional damage from anti-sex skills. Simon Null: Drunk, Lust Mad, Lust Stun, Lust Death, Sexbind 50%: Confusion 25%: Blind, Silence, Sleep, Stun 10%: Antisex 50%: Sex Orcent 300% damage taken: Physical, Fire, Anti-Sex 250% damage taken: Ice, Thunder, Poison 200% damage taken: Sex Collectibles Shining Swords It's already known that the Shining Swords are a collectible item (Sierra has stated that there is a finite number of them) and we should get as many as we can. Also, we know that it's interesting to have Shining Armors. It's unknown at the moment if there is any point in collecting other Shining gear (Sceptre, Robes) but seeing that you can't sell it... As of version 0.17.x you can have a maximum number of twelve swords. Here are the locations in chronological order: #From Kai in the Prologue. #In the labyrinth in the road to the Tower SuccubiTop east zone: slight change of color on the ground.. #In the infested house. #Dropped by the Noble boss during the Coup. #In the Unmen's house: here you can find one or two. The first one is located in the top left room. #The location of the other is in the bottom right of the mansion. It seems that only appears if you missed the one from Kai in the prologue. It has been confirmed that it can be found in any case (see this post by betatester). Thanks to ChiPsiUp for the original info. #In the Pub when you can Slay the rats when you return to Stineford. #You get one from the spoils of the battle against the Horde if your orc army is strong enough. #In the dwarven mine (Eustrin, Megail's Path) if you manage to spare your last explosiveThe order in which you get these swords depends of which branch you choose to do first.. #In the east zone of Succubi village in Rodak during the Gathering. You get them after beating the Fallen Chosen that you invoke when you take the sword on the ground behind the two statues. #In one of the chests found in Unforge area following optional battle. #From your part of the spoils taken from War Vault (if you manage to pass the vote to reopen it!). Intelligent Orcs Another item the party seems to be collecting is intelligent or otherwise exceptional orcs. Given that two are now optional, it seems likely they will be relevant later:They are actually immediately relevant to your army progress just before the battle with the Incubus King's horde. See here. # Orcent - Unavoidable. # Stark - Found in the shrine on the second visit to the Feroholm region. # The Impaler - Unavoidable, but the player can choose to kill or spare him. References Category:Guides